


Entertain Me Nobody

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Sequel to "How Long?"Sora and Riku must find other ways to entertain themselves when Xemnas-- ah, Terra isn't around.





	Entertain Me Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think anyone would really want to read this or not, haha. But I'm sure someone would want to know what frisky business these boy's are up to! Please comment and let me know your thoughts!

“Why can't we see him? He's not hurt is he? Let me in, please!” Yellow eyes narrowed, “The Superior has work to finish. You should leave him to finish it or shall I remove you myself?” The young sapphire eyed teen sadly looked down. The organization member turned from him and disappeared behind a massive door. “Terra...Oh I hope he's okay…” He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself,  _ “I wonder where Riku went.” _

 

The teen walked around the castle in look for his friend. He wasn't shocked when he found him in their room. “ _ Terra”  _ had given them a room in the castle. It was more lavish and fleshed out than any other room. There was an actual bed, carpet, bean bag chairs, a desk, bookshelf, curtains, bedding, and a couple more aesthetic items. They were all a bland white colour however. 

 

The silverette was bent over the bed, being taken from behind by a Sorcerer Nobody. Instead of it's cubes, it had a more cylindrical, phallic shape. Riku was thoroughly enjoying himself, riding the light pink phallic object while stroking himself. “Terra,” he panted, “does it feel good?” 

 

Sora’s face heated up, “Riku.” The teen turned at the sound of his name, face just as red. “S...Sora...you need to...try this,” he spoke in pants. Slowly he slid the phallic object out of himself. “It's identical to Terra’s.” Sora’s eyes fluttered, “Really?” Riku nodded, Sora took no time in taking off his clothes. It seemed like forever since he'd felt  _ “Terra” _ inside him (even though it's barely been a day since they were last together).

 

The brunette bent over the bed beside his friend. The Nobody floated there as it telepathically commanded it's cylindrical weapon to thrust inside of the boy's anus. Sora squeaked out a moan. 

 

“Wow,” he panted, “it does feel like his…” 

 

Riku smiled, kissing the brunette, Sora obviously returned it. The young brunette moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips against the phallic object. Riku broke the kiss, smiling as he watched his friend's face flush with pleasure. “Sora,” the young teen looked at his friend, “let's show Terra a good time. Roll over.” 

 

His friend nodded, rolling onto his back. Riku smiled, mounting his friend, his penis now inches away from the brunettes face a vice versa. Riku moaned when he felt Sora’s lips around his cock. Sora sucked slow, teasing his member like he'd do with  _ Terra _ .

 

The brunette, feeling neglected, slapped the teens pale cheeks. Another moan escaped Riku’s mouth before he took the leaking penis in his mouth. Sora moaned and hummed against the cock in his mouth, the Nobody's weapon thrusts itself deeper into the younger of the teen. Sora’s muffled moans heightened, thrusting himself into his friends mouth at the pleasure. 

 

Riku chuckled to himself, wrapping his tongue around the tip of the penis, suckling on it slowly. Grabbing the base of the neon phallic object, Riku thrust in as far into his friend as possible. “!! R-Riku..!” Riku silenced his friend by shoving his cock further down his friends throat, rocking his hips into his throat. Sora gagged, saliva trickling down the sides of his mouth. 

 

The older teen smirked, shoving the neon dildo faster, while gagging moans escaped Sora’s mouth. Sora’s cock twitched in his mouth as beads of cum shot into his mouth. Pulling back, Riku swallowed, smiling back at his friend. With a moan Riku released into his friend's throat.  

 

Slowly he slid himself out of the brunette’s mouth. The younger teen panted, licking his lips as he smiled, “Do you think Terra liked it?” Riku chuckled, “Of course he did,” he got off of his friend, “he likes watching us play together. You know that.” Sitting up, Sora slowly slid the neon phallic object out of himself, whining now that he’s completely empty. “Saix wouldn't let me see him...he said Terra had paperwork…” 

 

Riku crossed his arms, “He's always busy these days…” _ “Oh? My apologies.”  _ The teens reacted to the disembodied voice, both summoning their weapons and taking a stance. A Corridor opened, out walked their beloved  _ “Terra”.  _ Sora dropped his weapon in a heartbeat, running to hug the man, “Terra!” The man chuckled, running his fingers through the teen’s soft spikes. 

 

“Why’ve you been working so much?! We've missed you, you big dummy! Don't do this again, don't over work yourself!” Sora pouted, hitting the man's chest with every exclamation.  _ “Terra”  _ grabbed the teen’s wrist, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Sora immediately melted, forgetting why he was even mad at him.  _ “Terra”  _ broke the kiss, smiling, “I finished all of my paperwork so we can all play together.” 

 

Riku, being the skeptic he is, questioned, “Is that really the reason?” The Nobody nodded, “Would I ever mislead you?” “Nope! Never ever!” Sora cheered, the biggest smile plastered on his face. “Oh Terra!” “Hm?” “Did you like watching up play with the nobody?” He chuckled, “Indeed. It was quite difficult to focus on my work.” Sora blushed, “We didn't mean to distract you…” “We just missed you, that's all.” Riku walked over, hugging his arm. 

 

The Nobody chuckled, “Don't worry. We can spend the rest of our days together, like this.”


End file.
